Nala's Father
by SplodgeTheCat
Summary: Ever wondered who Nala's father is? Here's my idea..


**Nala's Father**

Chapter One

* * *

Sarafina padded through the Pridelands; she was on her first solo hunt, and was determined to bring back prey for the pride. It was dusk, and a light breeze ruffled her creamy fur. She crouched down as a herd of wildebeest came within sight. Sarafina spotted an elderly male wildebeest straying from the rest of the herd, and began to stalk it. She crept closer and closer, until she was just metres away, hidden by the tall grass. Sarafina waved her hindquarters in the air, preparing to spring out and take down the wildebeest. Just as she was about to leap, the herd sensed her presence and scattered. Sarafina sprung after them, chasing them all the way along the side of the gorge. One of them kicked her hard in the side, causing her to stumble and fall over. Sarafina fell over the side of the gorge, clinging onto the ledge and scrambling frantically. She dug her claws deep into the hard rock, bits of stone crumbling away at her feet. She cried out for help as she began to lose her grip and slide down the side of the gorge. Suddenly, a small male lion appeared out of nowhere, sprinting over to help her. He had brown fur, green eyes and an unusual cream-coloured mane. He turned round, and dangled his hind legs down. "Hold on!" he said through gritted teeth. 

Sarafina grabbed onto his legs, causing him to roar in pain. "Don't let go!" The lion instructed, pulling himself up.

Sarafina did as she was told, and held on with her claws. Eventually, the lion managed to drag himself and Sarafina to safety. "Thank you," panted Sarafina, panting, "you saved my life."

"No problem," said the lion, smiling warmly. "What's your name?"

"Sarafina," she replied.

"Sarafina... what a beautiful name," the lion sat next to her, "mine is Cody, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you," Sarafina said politely.

"My pleasure," Cody grinned. He glanced down at Sarafina's hind legs in concern. "Will your legs be alright?" Cody asked.

"I think so.." Sarafina tried to stand, but winced in pain. "Ouch."

"Here, let me help you," Cody offered. He let her lean against him and, with his support, she managed to limp back toward Pride Rock. When they arrived, Cody bid her goodbye and set off again. Sarafina guessed he was a rogue. As she entered the den, the lionesses looked up anxiously. "Oh, Sarafina! We were getting worried about you!" Sarabi said, "What happened to your legs?"

"Don't worry, I just got kicked by a wildebeest. Nothing too serious." Sarafina assured her friend.

"Well, I'll go and get Rafiki to come here and take a look at the wounds anyway, just in case." Sarabi walked out of the den, heading for Rafiki's tree. Sarafina dragged herself to a corner of the den and flopped down, exhausted and glum that her first hunt had been unsuccessful. For some reason, she couldn't get Cody, the mysterious lion that had saved her life, out of her head. She kept thinking about Cody for the rest of the night, even when Rafiki examined her wounds and when she was eating her fill of the prey the hunting party had brought back. As she layed awake that night, listening to the steady breathing of the pride, she wondered where Cody was now and if he was alright..

-

The following morning, she managed to limp down to the waterhole for a early morning drink. As she lapped up the cool water, she saw another lion at the other side, looking at her with a grin on his face. "Cody!" She said in suprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on you.. how's your leg?" Cody inquired.

"It's getting better. Do you want to go for a walk?" Sarafina said.

"Um.. okay." Cody replied, looking suprised.

The two lions walked together through the Pridelands, admiring the colourful sunrise and talking about themselves.

"I used to be the prince of a pride not too far away," Cody admitted, "but I ran away. I don't want to be a king, I want to settle down in a pride with a mate and have cubs."

Sarafina smiled. "Don't you miss your family?" She asked.

"Sometimes.. I had a sister and a father.. my mother died giving birth to me." Cody hung his head.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Sarafina said.

At this point it felt completely natural for Sarafina to nuzzle him comfortingly. Cody looked suprised but pleased at the same time. They spent the rest of the day together, talking and playing as if they were cubs. That night, they layed together on a grassy hill, looking at the stars.

"Cody?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes?" Cody answered.

"I.. I'm going to bear you a cub," Sarafina said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Cody sat up and looked at her seriously.

"Yes." Sarafina leant over and licked him on the cheek.

"Wow.. I'm going to be a father.." Cody looked delighted.

"What names do you like for a cub?" Sarafina grinned.

"Well.. Nala was my mother's name.." Cody said.

"Perfect! Nala for a girl, and I like the name Mheetu for a boy." Sarafina nuzzled him.

Cody nuzzled her back joyfully, his eyes sparkling. For the next few months, Cody visited reguarly. Sarafina's stomach grew and grew, as did her love for Cody. No one knew about Cody, apart from Sarafina. If a lioness falls pregnant, she does not have to tell who the father is. Sarabi fell pregnant around the same time as Sarafina, and the two often spent time together lounging around in the sun.

-

Finally, one stormy night, Sarabi went into labour. Sarafina was there the whole time, supporting Sarabi and congratulating her when, in the early hours of the morning, a golden male cub was born. When it was eventually time for Sarafina to give birth, she was alone in a cave not too far away from Pride Rock. She was alarmed when she heard someone entering the cave, but nearly screamed in delight when she saw that it was Cody. "Cody! It's time! The cub is coming!" She said excitedly.

Cody lay beside her throughout her whole labour, and both were suprised when two cubs were born, a boy and a girl. Unfortunately, the boy died soon after birth, but the girl survived. They named her Nala, as planned. Cody smiled down at his daughter, who was asleep in Sarafina's arms. Nala looked almost exactly like her mother; the only difference was the emerald green eyes, which she had inherited from Cody. Cody looked down sadly. "Cody? What's wrong?" Sarafina asked.

He sighed. "Sarafina.. I can't see you anymore. I've decided to go back and re-claim my pride.. I'm so sorry.."

Sarafina's eyes filled with tears. "What about little Nala?" She asked.

"Tell her that her daddy loves her and that he will see her again one day." Cody said. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Sarafina! You can come with me! You can be my queen, and Nala will be a princess."

Sarafina shook her head, tears running down her face. "I can't.. Nala and I belong here."

Cody accepted Sarafina's decision with a sad nod. They nuzzled each other one last time, before Cody turned to leave. He paused when he heard a small noise behind him. Nala had woken up. Cody walked over to her and licked her. "Farewell, Nala.. I love you, and I will see you again one day."

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? This is just a concept idea of who Nala's father was and how he and Sarafina met. Cody belongs to me, all other characters are copyright to Disney. :) Also, reviews are very much appreciated! **


End file.
